Random School Story
by Ace.x.Luffy.x.Zoro
Summary: An unfamiliar person interupts Luffy's usually familiar highschool world and makes him think a little bit more than he's used to.
1. Chapter 1

Random School Story

It was any other day for 15-year-old Luffy. It was just a regular school day, nothing exciting. The young freshman slapped his alarm clock off and proceeded to go about his daily morning routine. That was: a simple breakfast, shower, brush teeth, then put on clothes. He quickly grabbed his backpack, and ran out the door, late as usual. It was also a usual late-fall day; chilly, and somewhat windy. The brown, red, and orange leaves blew about Luffy's feet as he quickly ran into the schoolyard.

It was dead silent, not a soul around; except for an unfamiliar man -no, a teen- walking around with a puzzled look on his face. As Luffy ran by, he nearly took the poor boy out at full speed. The weird guy was in his way to begin with, so he was no big deal compared to being late for the 3rd time that week.

The boy/man/teen/person sent Luffy an odd glare as the he blew past him and through the front doors of the school. Luffy rushed to the front office to get his tardy pass, got scolded, and then slumped along slowly to his locker, and then first class. He stood in front of the door for a moment, and then hesitantly knocked with a sigh. The teacher's high-heels clicked for a few short seconds and then the doorknob twisted, revealing the tall female teacher.

"Luffy, you're late. Any good reason this time?" She asked, crossing her arms and staring down at the boy. Luffy stayed quiet, inspecting the floor like it was his job. His teacher sighed, took the tardy pass, and ushered Luffy into the classroom, where all his classmates stared at him. They weren't annoyed expressions, just more like condescending smirks. And so, Luffy quickly took his seat, set down his books, and copied the notes on the blackboard into his notebook. It was the beginning of a very interesting day.

* * *

The bell rang out through the entire school property, and students soon flooded the once empty hallways. As always, this created the usual struggle towards classrooms and lockers. Luffy was amongst them, pushing his way to his locker, or, his prison for school supplies. He quickly shuffled the last period's textbook and such into his locker, than retrieved the next needed items. With a slam he shut the locker door, and ran to his next class.

Along the way, he just happened to run into the same young man/teen/person from earlier that morning. Luffy noticed this, but didn't stop to say anything than a quick 'Sorry!' before hurriedly continuing onward. The next class, world history, was not one of Luffy's favorite classes. It was all about stuff that nobody cares about anymore and happened tons of years ago. Blah blah blah.

*RING~*

The same went for algebra in Luffy's mind. Boringgggg.

'_Hey.. there's that random guy I bumped into earlier.. He's in this class with me? What?' _Luffy stared at the 'guy', who happened to sit in the desk directly in front of him. The only reason that Luffy could tell it was that 'guy' was because of the two golden earrings on each ear. Luffy absent mindedly bit on the end of his pen, staring at the dark, spiky hair on the back of mystery-teen's head; he obviously wasn't paying attention to anything.

"Luffy?" Said male nearly jumped out of his pants, being summoned back from daydreaming to the real world.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Would you mind taking your eyes off of Law and onto the blackboard?" A few snickers and giggles were heard from around the classroom, making Luffy a bit embarrassed. So he shook his head slowly and a pout started to form on his face.

'_So that's what his name is..' _Luffy and Law both thought to themselves, _'Finally I know~!_'

After this thought, Law glanced back at Luffy for a quick second, but then sheepishly looked away when their eyes met. The teacher rolled his eyes with a sigh and turned to the blackboard once more, writing with the usual white chunk of chalk.

Zoro glanced over at a blushing Luffy and grinned. Not many things made Luffy blush, so when he did blush, it was a special treat for the green-haired teen.

* * *

~ + tadaa. XD oh, and Luffy's opinions on those subjects are totally his, not mine. I love history _ and it was difficult to speak of it in such a way lol XD + ~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later on that day, the final school bell rung and all the students sighed with relief that the end of the school week was near. Teachers stopped what they were saying and dismissed the teens to go to their lockers, causing the usual noisy ruckus as everyone pushed to their lockers and chatted as they shoved the needed homework items into their book bags. Then they all flocked out into the schoolyard, and Luffy exited amongst them, shoving his hands into his pockets as he sauntered slowly towards the main gate. He then turned around and leaned his back against the cold metal bars watching the golden leaves blow past his him while waiting for 'him'_. 'He must be around here somewhere.. right?'_ Luffy thought as he glanced around at all the students, both friends and strangers. When his black eyes caught sight of the short, spiky dark hair and gold earrings, Luffy nearly heard his heart burst.

So Luffy decided to slowly sneak up behind Law, hiding behind the people who still remained in the schoolyard, along with a few trees. Law finished up his conversation with a new classmate and scratched the back of his head as he turned around to walk home only to find that 'he' was just about to tackle him. Law involuntarily gasped and put his arms out to catch the boy, only knocking them both backwards. Luffy's cheeks turned red as his small body made contact with Law's chest and sort of let a high-pitch squeal escape his mouth. Meanwhile, Law closed his eyes tightly and pretty much silently fell over, unconsciously putting a hand on his attacker's back. And so, the ground jumped up to meet Law's back, and Luffy's weight crashed into his thin chest, knocking the absolute wind out of him. The shorter boy opened his eyes, stared at 'him', then quickly scrambled off the unmoving student.

"A-Are you okay?!" Luffy screeched, kneeling beside Law, who wore a slightly pained expression. But Law then opened his own eyes and gave Luffy an odd glare before sitting up and rubbing his probably bruised chest.

"I'm fine, but.. why were you..?" Law began awkwardly, looking away from the other student at a now very amusing patch of grass next to him. It took all of Luffy's will not to yelp at the question, not wanting to be found out, and so he desperately shoved out his hand at Law, who looked down at it in confusion.

"Ahahaha, umm, I'm Luffy! Nice to meet you! And uhh, sorry.." Luffy stated with hesitance, suddenly realizing that Law already knew his name. Law then looked up at the boy with a slightly surprised expression, taking the smaller hand into his own and slowly shook it.

"As you already know, I'm Trafalgar Law. Uh.. I'm new here," Law stated while repositioning himself. Luffy grinned at his new friend, but his expression changed dramatically when Law didn't let his hand go. The tanner one then stood up and pulled Luffy up also by his hand, and then finally let go. Luffy blushed almost automatically and voiced his thanks in the form of a nearly inaudible mutter. The two stood awkwardly then, shuffling their feet and exchanging glances.

"Umm.. if you ever feel.. like you need help around here, umm.." Luffy tried to break the silence with one of those cliché 'welcome, new-kid' lines, and was interrupted by a smile and pat on the shoulder from Trafalgar.

"Thanks.. Luffy."

Said boy grinned and slowly started scooting backwards away from Law.

"Uh-huh! Umm I gotta go! Can't keep my brother waiting, you know? Ahaha see you tomorrow, Law!" Luffy yelled as he turned and ran out of the schoolyard to where his older brother Ace's car sat, almost impatiently grumbling.

Law stood there with his hand raised, about to wave, but Luffy was already getting into what he assumed was his brother's car. He then sighed and rubbed the back of his head as he slowly began his lonely walk home.


	3. Chapter 3

_~ + this chapter is kinda serious-ish ._. i dont like it, and sorry for LawLu fans, 'cause it might be a while till you see some Law n' Lu action. but for ZoLu and AceLu fans, you might get somethin. + ~_

* * *

Chapter 3

Ace sat alone in his parked car, waiting for his somewhat idiot of a freshman brother to get his ass in the car so he could go home. But nooo.. Ace silently watched his brother sight, stalk, and tackle some random guy Ace has never seen before. He felt like a creep for watching, but Ace was really jealous of that random guy... getting more physical contact with Luffy then the older brother. Sheesh..

As Luffy hurriedly said his goodbye and ran toward the car, Ace had to get into calm-and-awesome-older-brother-mode when the younger quickly opened the passenger-seat door and sat down, slamming his door closed.

"Hi Ace,-How ya doin'?-Sorry for the wait!-I hope you'll forgive me-you can drive home quickly if you have something that you need to get done!" Luffy said, all in one breath, with a dark blush covering his face. Ace patted his brother's shoulder, getting a weird look in return.

"Don't worry about it, and slowwww down will ya?" Ace said with a fake-fakety-fakefake smile on his face. Luffy just sighed and sent a quick glance out the window at Law, who had his hand raised to wave, but then dropped it. Ace looked at Mr. Mystery also with a glare, and then sped all the way home.

* * *

For the next two weeks, all Luffy talked about was Law. How awesome Law was, and how calm he acted, and how cool his earrings looked. When Zoro heard Luffy ranting about Law's gold earrings, he 'absent-mindedly' played with his own tear-drop earrings, hoping to get Luffy to realize that 1. Roronoa Zoro has earrings too. And 2. Earrings really aren't that abnormally awesome. Meanwhile, at home, Ace's mouth was about to spilt his face in half from all the fake smiling that he had to cover up his intense hatred for Law with. The teacher's even noticed how Luffy would always be staring at Law during class, and always try to have Trafalgar as a partner for every single project. Other friend's of Luffy, like Nami and 'Chopper', noticed Luffy's odd behavior and were starting to get annoyed with it also.

Law, however, never talked that much to anyone about Luffy.. (other than about how clingy the kid was acting). Luffy seemed pretty cool, weird but cool, at first, but then he just became a mini-stalker. Though, Luffy was helpful when Law needed help remembering people's names or classrooms and such. And Law did not appreciate the looks he got from people when the shorter freshmen hung around him at lunch and on the way to classes. The new kid just wanted an actual friend, or two, not a fanboy!

One day, as Luffy was walking quickly to catch up with Law for lunch-period, Ace stepped out of an empty classroom and snuck up behind his brother, covering his mouth and slipping a hand under Luffy's knees to pick him bridal-style. Luffy shrieked muffledly for a moment before he realized it was just Ace and then his expression changed to one of 'What the hell?" Ace just shook his head and quickly carried Luffy to the boy's bathroom where Zoro and Chopper were waiting awkwardly. The freckled senior set his younger brother down and took his hand off of the younger's mouth.

Luffy didn't know which question to ask first: Why was he captured? or Why are they in the bathroom?

"Luffy.." Zoro said, arms crossed, eyes closed, leaning against the wall, "What's so awesome 'bout Law? He's no better than any of us." Chopper spoke up also, brushing his light brown bangs out of his face.

"Yeah, Luffy.. you're making us feel kinda bad; like we're not good enough."

Monkey D. Luffy looked at his 3 friends with a very confused look... What the hell were they talking about? All of his friends were very important and special to him, like family. Yet here his family members were trying to tell him that they aren't being loved?

"I honestly have no i-" Luffy's protest was cut short by Ace, who rested his arm on top of his younger brother's head, leaning down to whisper in his ear, sending chills down the younger boy's spine.

"Law doesn't love you like we do..._Luffy."_

Luffy's eyes went wide with realization, slowly raising his hand and placed it on Ace's resting arm. The other two looked sideways down at the floor, and Ace had his eyes closed, trying to force another smile as he began to whisper a bit louder this time.

"You're so obsessed with someone who doesn't love you that you don't care how we fee-" Ace was interrupted by Chopper who pointed a finger at him.

"You just hold on a minute! Luffy cares about us, it's just th-"

"Chopper's right, Ace. Don't go making a mountain out of a molehill, here. Luffy just forgot to consider our feelings, Ace, and don't act like it's the first time," Zoro said, stepping in front of Chopper and stood eye-to-eye with Ace who looked like he was about to explode.

"Says the ones who get more hugs and high-fives from him than I do! His brother! He gives me glares when I even put a hand on him! How do you think I feel about you?! What's so good about you guys?!" Ace fumed, pushing his finger harshly into Zoro's shoulder.

"Blah blah blah, look who's jealous!" Zoro said, turning away while rolling his eyes dramatically and waving his hands for emphasis. Chopper looked at the two and frowned.

"Isn't jealousy the main reason us three are even here?!" Chopper said loudly, pushing the two taller students away from each other before bones would be broken. They looked down at Chopper and sighed; he was right. If they weren't so jealous, Luffy would be happy, and maybe Law might even change his mind about Luffy. But no.. their jealousy got the better of them.

Luffy had taken his hand off of Ace's arm and backed away against the wall, looking down at the floor while having tears in his eyes, which didn't happen often. His friends would argue occasionally, like Zoro and Sanji always do, but nothing like this, and it was all his fault. And maybe Ace was really right.. Law didn't show any interest in him, when his best-friends, and brother, had patiently listened to him rant on and on about blah-blah-blah Law. Now, Ace brought up another good point though; why did Luffy hate contact with his brother? It's not like Ace had a disease or anything. The only problem was that Luffy didn't know why he had grown so distant. The feeling that Ace felt neglected especially cut Luffy deep. So as Chopper made his final point, Luffy broke out into tears and hugged his three friends tightly. They hugged back as much as physically possible and small genuine smiles graced across their faces.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Luffy wailed, burying his face in Ace's chest, clinging to his shirt. Zoro rubbed his back, and Ace ran a hand through Luffy's hair while pressing his lips to his brother's head. Chopper stood back smiling at Luffy's understanding, happy that maybe the brothers' relationship would improve a bit after that day. However, after a minute of comforting silence, Luffy pulled back from Ace and let his brother wipe the tears off his cheeks, and then grinned and started laughing.

"Y-Ya know what? We should all hang out a-after school today!" Luffy suggested happily, still slightly recovering from his tears. The three nodded in response, patting Luffy on his back. Luffy noticed that Ace's shirt was really, really wet now, though.. so he started laughing really hard and pointed and Ace's shirt. Ace blushed, embarrassed, and decided just to take off his shirt. He had an undershirt on anyway.. So the four walked down to lunch, Ace's arm on his head and Zoro's hand on his shoulder while Chopper led the pack, ready to eat lunch.

Meanwhile, Law sat at their lunch table, alone, eating his sandwhich while reading a book, completely unaware of what had just happened.


End file.
